


Sleeping Habits

by hamilsinning



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, i feel like i have to clarify that, just in case people think this is kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamilsinning/pseuds/hamilsinning
Summary: Jack has an accident.





	Sleeping Habits

Jack nestled down in bed, cuddling the knitted animal—Jacob thought it might've been a dog—closer. He smiled sleepily up at Jacob and yawned.

‘Goodnight Jack,’ the assassin said, kissing the boy on the forehead. 

‘Goodnight daddy,’ he replied.

Jacob startled almost immediately but, seeing Jack either had no reaction or had not realised what he said, he said nothing, but backed out of the room.

Jack woke up suddenly, blinking in the darkened room. He felt cold, and he lay there in the dark for a few moments, realising he was wet.

Uh oh.

He pulled back the covers and climbed out of bed, wincing when his bare feet touched the freezing floor.

He padded nervously across the room, down the hallway and into Jacob's room, approaching his bed apprehensively. ‘Daddy,’ he whispered, ‘daddy, wake up.’

He reached out to shake him, and Jacob's eyes flashed open at the touch. ‘Jack? What are you doing awake? What  _time_ is it?’

Jack bit his lip.

‘Don't do that,’ Jacob admonished gently. ‘Why are you awake?’

‘I, uh ... I had an accident,’ the boy whispered.

‘Jack, you know I can’t hear you when you whisper. Say that a little louder.’

‘I h–had an accident,’ stammered out the child, louder this time. ‘I’m sorry daddy.’

‘Hey, none of that now,’ said Jacob, sitting up. ‘There’s no need to be sorry. Let’s go and clean up, hmm?’

Jack reached for Jacob’s hand and the two made their way back to the boy’s room. The assassin began to strip the bed as Jack put on a new pair of pyjamas.

‘Let me go and get some new sheets,’ said Jacob, more to himself than Jack, who had picked up his knitted animal from where it had fallen off the bed and started hugging it to his chest.

Jacob returned to the room and remade the bed. ‘All right. In you get.’

Jack nestled in once more as Jacob tucked him in. ‘Goodnight Jack,’ he murmured, hoping this time it really would be goodnight.

‘Goodnight daddy,’ replied Jack. ‘Don’t forget to say goodnight to Freddy too.’

‘Freddy?’

‘Uh huh,’ said Jack, nodding. ‘He’s called Freddy. I named him after your policeman friend.’

‘Oh,’ was all Jacob could say. ‘Well, goodnight Freddy.’

‘He says goodnight too,’ piped up the boy. ‘He’s just very shy.’

A smile graced Jacob’s lips as he closed the bedroom door and headed back to bed.


End file.
